One Big Happy Family
by supergleek10
Summary: Follow Kurt Schester through his crazy life with 28 bothers and sisters. It is mainly about young Klaine and their relationship. It cute and haves lots Klaine fluff because their 5. Disclaimer- I own nothing.
1. Out line

**This is the set up for a new story that I want to write let me know you think of the basic outline. This story will mainly be shown through Kurt's point of view. It's mainly a Klaine, but with Kurt's crazy family.**

**Name-who they are- birthday- age**

Will and Shelby- the parents- Will October 30, 1971 – Shelby May 30, 1971- 41

Cooper- oldest- October 11, 1988- 24

Matt and Jesse- twins- June 21, 1992- 20

Wes- adopted- January 3, 1995- 17

Joe, Finn, and Noah- triplets- June 16, 1995- 17

Mercedes, Wade, and David- triplets and adopted- April 15, 1996- 16

Sam, Quinn, Brittany, Becky, Jeff- quintuplets- July 7, 1996- 16

Tina and Mick- twins and adopted- April 28, 1997- 15

Lauren and Dave- twins- June 18, 1997- 15

Rory- adopted- September 9, 1997- 15

Rachel and Harmony- twins- June 29, 1998- 14

Sugar and Sebastian- twins- April 17, 1999- 13

Stacy and Stevie- twins- January 1, 2002- 10

Artie –one– June 14, 2004- 8

Kurt – youngest son – May 21, 2007- 5

Beth – youngest child – June 8, 2012- new born

**Relationship of the kids**

Cooper-fiancé Jen

Matt-Lorraine wife

Jesse-Trevor boyfriend

Finn-on-again-off-again girlfriend Rebecca

Mercedes-Shane boyfriend

Brittany-Santana girlfriend

Jeff-Nick boyfriend

Dave-Azimio crush/future boyfriend

Kurt-Blaine best friend/ cute little couple because they are going to be 5


	2. Meet the Family

**Ok so I keep seeing family fics with the glee characters and decided to try. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of it, not glee or the character. They are not mine**

**Mistakes are mine.**

**This is mainly Kurt and Blaine, with Kurt's family and a lot of other glee kids. **

**Please, Please, Please review and let me know what you think.**

Growing up Shelby Corcoran was an only child and at times she loved it and other times she hated it. She loved it because it helped with her imagination, which helped with her acting career. She hated it because it got so lonely and she vowed that one day when she had kids (after she was on Broadway of course) they would have siblings, even if she had to adopt.

Will Schuester was an only child he and at times he loved it and other times he hated it. He loved it because it helped with his imagination, which helped with his acting career. He hated it because it got so lonely and he vowed that one day when he had kids (after he was on Broadway of course) they would have siblings, even if he had to adopt.

Shelby and Will grew up one town apart and because the towns were small and close together, they ended up meeting at William McKinley High School freshmen year. That year was a good year for them; they were both the stars of glee club, and best of friends. Their friendship started out when they found out about each other being an only child and what they wanted for their children. All of their friends joked about how one day they would get married and have a big family; little did everyone know how true that was going to be.

It took Shelby and Will till their junior year of high school to get together. They were a happy couple always talking about getting to Broadway together and then starting a family. That dream crashed and burned when they found out Shelby was pregnant their senior year of high school. That year they got married, gave up their dreams of Broadway and started their dream of a family. Cooper Schuester their first son was born on October 11, 1988. They adored and loved their baby like no other parents could. Cooper had his mother's hair, cheek bones, and nose. With his father's lips. He was perfect. Shelby and Will both took college courses online, so they both can be teachers and stay at home with their beloved son.

When both had finished out collage and both had teaching jobs at William McKinley High School both as the glee club directors, Shelby teaching English and Will teaching Spanish. Cooper was about to turn four when Shelby brought up the idea about having another baby. Will was more than happy to give her a yes. With that soon they were pregnant with their first set of twins. Will and Shelby were both twenty-one and Cooper was four, when Matt and Jesse Schuester were born on June 21, 1992. Matt had Will's hair, nose, chin, and lips. Jesse had Will's everything except for the nose that was Shelby's.

Will and Shelby knew after the twins were born that they were not do having babies by a long shot. They also knew Shelby couldn't have every single one through her as the birth mother, so they went to an adoption agency to have their names on the list for any babies that need a home. They were now more into their careers. They have had stable jobs for three years now. Matt and Jesse were three and Cooper was seven and in the second grade. Shelby and Will got pregnant yet again, only this time with their first set of triplets. About half way through the pregnancy Will got a call saying that a women was pregnant didn't want her baby and they were the next on the list of adoption. They gave Will a 48 hour dead line and if they didn't hear back they would skip over their names. That night Will and Shelby knew that they could never turn a baby away, so they called back the adoption agency and agreed to adopt the baby Wes on January 3, 1995. He may have not been biologically born into the family, but the family welcomed him with no judgment and with open arms. On June 16, 1995 Joe, Finn, and Noah Schuester were born. Joe looks more like Shelby then Will. Finn had his father's chin and forehead. While he had his mother's hair, cheeks, and nose. Noah had Shelby's chin, but everything else was Will. They parents of now seven were happy, but they were still not being close to being complete.

As they got closer and closer to Joe, Finn, Noah, and Wes turning one Shelby was crying to get pregnant again. Her argument was that her babies were grown up. Will tried to tell her that they had four babies, two 3 year olds, and a seven year old, but she was stubborn and wouldn't listen. He finally gave in. Shelby got pregnant but something was wrong, so they rushed to get her to the doctor. She was only in her first trimester. The doctor told her that she was more so sick then normal was because she was having quintuplets. The doctor didn't look excited at all, he said that the chance of all of them surviving was slim to none and they would be lucky if one made it out alive. And he advised them to go adopt another baby instead. They only took half of the doctor's advice. They went to the adopting agency and filled out more paper work. They were promised a baby as soon as one was born. At the end of Shelby's second trimester, they got the call that a baby needs a home. They were shocked to find out that, the baby was a triplet and one was already named David. They named the baby girl Mercedes and the other boy Wade. Even then Shelby did everything she could to keep the babies inside her alive, and her hard works paid off all 5 babies were born. Sam, Quinn, Brittany, Becky, Jeff Schuester came into the world on July 7, 1996. There was still birth defect from having so many babies at once. Sam was dyslexic, Quinn was born paralyzed from her waist down, but they did tell them that she was still be able to have children one day. Brittany's brain chemistry didn't devolve all the way so she would always be a step behind, Jeff has the opposite problem he got too much chemistry to his brain and he will always be over active and over hyper. Becky was born with Down syndrome. Despite all of the birth defect Shelby and Will and all of their kid loved their new brothers and sisters and saw nothing wrong with any of them. To say the least the year of 1996 was a very, very busy one for the Schuesters. Now at only 25 years old they were parents of 15, but they were still not done.

On April 28, 1997 they had the adoption agency call again they said they were twins from China named Tina and Mick didn't have a home. Two months later Shelby gave birth to Lauren and Dave on June 18, 1997 Shelby was so out of it she didn't even relives that she had two sons with the same name. They made do with David their adopted son and Dave being their birth son. On September 9, 1997 the adoption agency called and said that a baby from Ireland was left their and the baby had no home without a second thought, they ran to bring their new son Rory home.

The next year they had given birth to another set of twin on June 29, 1998. Rachel and Harmony, who were min-ME's of their mother Shelby and nothing of their father. The next year Sugar and Sebastian were born on April 17, 1999. Neither parent wanted to admit it, but they were replicas of themselves in different forms. That's when they final started settling down. They had 24 kids, they told the adoption agency to take them off the list for available parents and Shelby and Will did almost everything in their power to not have more kids. That worked until Shelby got pregnant 3 years later with twins. Stacy and Stevie were born on January 1, 2002. After that pregnancy was over she relived how much she missed being pregnant and having a new born. Two year later she got what she wanted but because she didn't know she was pregnant that time her son Artie was born paralyzed like his sister Quinn. He was born on June 14, 2004. After three years of getting use to another handicapped child they wanted one more. Kurt Schuester was born on May 21, 2007. The family of now 30 was complete. A few years later, Will Schuester decided to have vasectomy, but because he is squeamish with anything medical related, he passed out before he heard that it would take a few ejaculations to get all of the sperm out. As a result of this their very last child Beth Schuester was brought into the world. Now the Schuester family was perfectly complete.


	3. Wade

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of it, not glee or the character. They are not mine**

**Mistakes are mine.**

**This is mainly Kurt and Blaine, with Kurt's family and a lot of other glee kids. **

**Please, Please, Please review and let me know what you think. And thank you all for the reviews and favorites and alerts. :) I know that you all want Klaine and I'm getting there as soon as I can so bear with me for a few more chapters then Klaine will meet I promise. And Happy Mothers Day! **

* * *

When I woke up I was confused. I was lying in my bed, but I didn't remember how I got there. I rubbed my eyes to wake up more and when I was more awake I remember about how last night I told everyone I was gay and so did Dave. I also remember that I fell asleep before Wade got to talk. I look around my room and saw that Dave, David, and Jeff's bed were empty and made. Our house had a basement, ground floor and two more floors on top of that. In the basement there are two bedrooms Rachel and Harmony in one room and Mercedes and Wade in the other. The four of them were put in the basement because they were the loudest. On the floor that has the kitchen, living room and dining room there is four rooms. Beth's room was the guest room, but now she needs it. Mommy and daddy have the room right across the hall. Quinn needs one of the rooms on that floor because of her wheelchair and Sugar and Brittany offered to share that room. The same thing for Artie but he shares a room with Stevie. On the second floor there is three bedrooms Sam, Rory, and Sebastian have one room together and there the only boys living on that floor. Tina and Stacy share a room. Becky and Lauren share on that floor. And on the top floor there is Wes and Mick although they are never home in the school year, so during that time it becomes my play room. Joe, Noah, and Finn share a room. This leaves me with Dave, David, and Jeff. We have fourteen bathrooms in the house, I know because one time when I was going around the house that's how many I counted. Mommy and daddy had the house made, when mommy was pregnant with me. I love my room; we have the biggest room in the house. I was so, so, so happy when my big brothers asked me to live in the same room.

I ran down stairs and saw mommy trying to feed Beth. "Morning mommy, where is everyone?"

"Baby, everyone is outside, but eat breakfast and get dressed before you go play with everyone."

"Ok mommy." I ran upstairs and quickly got dressed and ate breakfast, so fast that mommy didn't have the chance to yell at me. I ran outside and found Wes reading one of his books. Rachel and Harmony were running musicals scales. Joe, Noah, Finn, and Sam were playing football. Artie and Seb were refereeing. Mercedes was sunbathing. Sugar was sitting next to her and painting her nails. David was riding around on his bike. Stacy was sitting in Quinny's lap, they were watching Brittany, Becky, and Santana cheerleading. Lauren was trying to wrestle Dave to the ground and his best friend Azimio was laughing at him. I had a feeling that Azimio was the kid Dave liked. Tina was going around looking after everyone, she was the most caring and selfless sister. I turned back and look to Wes and saw that Mike was now sitting next to him reading as well. Then I saw Stevie running and Jeff right behind him. Jeff and Stevie are my most hyper brothers. They kept running until Jeff saw Nick pull up in his car. Jeff started jumping up and down. I liked Nick; he was so nice and was the only one that could calm Jeff down. Stevie took that as cue to leave. Stevie dragged Stacy over to play hopscotch. They started running over to me.

"Hey Kurt do you want to play hopscotch?" Stevie was trying to have me play with them, but I want to find Wade. I shook my head no and made my way over to Mercedes. Mercedes would know where Wade is.

"Hi Cedes, do you know where Wade is, I wanted to say I'm sorry to him for not letting him talk at dinner."

"He is inside talking to mom and dad in the house. They told everyone that only if it was an emergency to come and get them. So if I were you I would wait to talk to him." Cedes explained. With that I took off after Jeff and Nick. Nick saw me, so I jumped on to him.

"Hey little man, what's up?" Nick always called me little man and I told him that it was like he was my twenty-ninth sibling.

"I'm starting kindergarten this year, I so happy I finally get to go to school, like everyone else, well except Beth cuz she's too little. Nicky isn't it great?"

"Of course little man and I'm so happy for you. You're getting to big you need to stop growing or you won't be a little man anymore and that won't be fun." Nicky was giving me puppy dog eyes and I started giggling.

"That's ok Nicky I will still be your little man." I kissed his cheek and ran away. I was going over to play with Stevie and Stacy when I saw Wade come out of the house, so I turned and went over to him to start saying I'm sorry.

**Link Break **

When Kurt ran away I took Nick's hand and made a dash for my room. Mom and Dad were talking to Wade and gave the warning to stay outside, promising me and Nick so privacy. "Yay finally I get you all to myself." I wasted no time to jump on him and kissing like there was no tomorrow while I rap my legs around his waist my arms found their way to his neck as his arms came around my waist. Nick started walking us to my bed and pinned me under him. His lips released mine and started kissing down my jaw and neck. "God, I love it when you take charge." I panted out; Nick was trying to suck a hickey into my neck, when I pushed him away. He started pouting. "Hey none of that my family is still home, it will have to wait until we are alone at your house." I smirked up at him.

"No fair but I see what you're saying." I cheered inside, my Nick never admitted to defeat. "Now then what shall we do if I can't ravish you, babe?"

"I will not talk to you if you're going to be a baby about not getting sex right now, because we have all the time in the world for that." I went to continue, but Nick cut me off.

"Wait you really mean that, or are you just saying it?" For some reason, Nick was always asking me if I was being serious when it came to having our relationship in our future.

"What do I always tell; of course we have all the time in the world together. One day we will get married and I will be able to show you off as my husband and one day when we are ready we will become daddies. And don't you dare even argue that you won't be awesome at being a dad, cuz even just those five minutes you just spent will Kurt, showed that you will be amazing. He adores you and looks up to you and one day that won't be my brother, it will be our son. I love you, honey and won't ever leave you and neither will my family." I reached up and kissed Nick. That got him to laugh.

"Oh I'm sure that your family would kill me if I left you, looks like were stuck together forever." I stuck my tongue out at him and he tried to catch it, but I jumped up to fast for him. I ran out of my room laughing at him.

**Link Break**

After hours of playing outside mommy and daddy called us in the house to get ready for dinner. We all were sitting at the table and Santana, Nick, and Azimio joined us for dinner. So Jeff could sit next to Nick and Dave could sit next to Azimio Stevie sat on Sam's lap and I sat in Quinny's lap. Daddy had a hard face on. Mommy was sitting next to Wade and kept smiling at him. Daddy started talking like always but this time it was different and it was scaring me I held Quinny around her middle.

"Well I'm glad that Azimio, Santana, and Nick could join us, today and I already talked to Wade so its ok if you hear this, but Wade come to your mother and I today and told us something that you all need to hear. And I know that since your mother and I raised you all so well that no one will think anything less of Wade and we all will be accepting." Now I was really scared and couldn't hold Quinny any tighter. She started petting my hair and rocking me.

Wade started talking. "Ok so I know that this all will come as a shock, but I need you to know that I'm not being myself when I'm Wade. I'm really transgender. The real me is a girl named Unique. I want you all to know this because I love you all and don't want to hide anymore." Wade or Unique, I'm not sure what to call him or is it her, let out a breath.

"Mommy what does all this mean?" I was so lost everyone was giving Wade/Unique supporting glances.

"Baby it means that you have a sister Unique, she is your sister and staring now we all will call her Unique, it means that Wade is no more. Now do you get it baby?" Mommy always had this way to make me understand everything. Now I know that I have a sister Unique.

Daddy started speaking again. "Your mother and I also decided that we are sending Unique to a different school where no one knows her and it's a fresh start. Now how else is everyone?" The night continued like every other dinner. The only real change at dinner was when I left Quinny's lap for Unique's lap and made sure that I told how much I still love her. After a half-hour I started falling asleep again. I'm always doing that. We finished and cleared the table. Azimio, Nicky and Santana left after that, but made sure to say goodnight to me.

That night when I went to lay in bed, but David grabbed me and started cuddling me and that's how I fell asleep.

* * *

**So for this story I am having Wade be Unique from here on out and I hope that I'm doing this justice. I really don't know what it's like to be transgender, so I hope it was ok. Review to let me know what you think please. **


	4. School

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of it, not glee or the character. They are not mine**

**Mistakes are mine.**

**This is mainly Kurt and Blaine, with Kurt's family and a lot of other glee kids. **

**Please, Please, Please review and let me know what you think. And thank you all for the reviews and favorites and alerts. :) I tried writing what Kurt is wearing, but I have no fashion taste, so please don't get mad if I do a bad job on that.**

**Also read this please**

** So in case of confusion, Kurt is gay in this and yes he did come out. I did this for a few reasons. **

** 1. There are kids out there that know they are attracted to the same sex as them. For example when I was five I knew that I was attracted to girls. I always knew. Now I didn't come out when I was five, but I never knew what it meant at the time.**

** 2. I also had him come out because he has older brothers and sisters that are gay, so he does know what it means.**

** 3. I know that five is young to know if your gay or not, but some people do. Plus I'm making it so that Klaine is together, but they will NOT be in a very mature relationship. **

** Hopefully that made things more clear, let me know.**

** Now we get to meet Blaine in this story. YAY!**

The next two weeks in my house were crazy. We all were getting ready for school to start. Also in those two week, Unique started becoming herself more and more every day. Mercedes and Unique got even closer than before. My older siblings that are in high school this year are sad to having Unique not coming with them. Mommy and daddy said it was so that Unique wouldn't be bullied for who she is. That's so sad to think that Unique has to change her whole life. Mick, Tina, and Wes went back to their boarding schools in Westerville. It was sad to see them leave and it wasn't that much quieter, but it was hard for me to be without three of my siblings. Sugar was happy about Tina leaving because she got to movie in with Stacy. I thought it was unfair, cuz all Sugar does is boss Stacy around, but she only did it when they were in their room. With everyone leaving and getting ready for school it was no wonder that I was waking up on September 3 and getting ready for my first day of kindergarten.

Last night I couldn't sleep, so I crawled into David's bed. That's how I woke up. I jumped out of David's bed and ran down stairs and right into mommy. "Oh, Will look our baby's is up for his first day of school." Mommy picked me up and was swishing me. Everyone told me it was going to happen, my twenty-seven older sibling told me. Mommy was starting to cry. "Oh, Will remember it was just like yesterday we were getting pregnant will Kurt." Mommy kept kissing my head and as my brothers and sisters came it to the room the all gave me smirks knowing that the tradition went on. Daddy was rubbing mommy's back. "Ok go get ready baby, cuz we all need to take pictures of this and we have to show them, to Cooper, Matt, Jesse, Tina, Mick, and Wes, oh they will be so proud of their baby brother." Mommy finally put me down. I ran into the kitchen.

Quinny pulls me into her lap and gave me a plate of pancakes that she made. I rushed to eat them and everyone laughed at me while I raced to my bedroom to get dress. I was going to be the most fashionable kindergartener. I put on black shinny jeans, a white button up dress shirt, a black vest and grey tie. I made my hair perfect and made my way down stairs. I knew I was in for trouble, when mommy had out the camera. "Ok everyone is now ready for school we can start with picture!" There was a collective groan. It took a half an hour to take all the photos. Mommy was the one to take me to school. That was another tradition, was that mommy took all of the kids to their first day of kindergarten and I was no exception. My put me in my booster seat on the way their and kept telling me how proud she was that I was being her big boy for going to school willingly. It was a big change for me. I never went to any type of daycare or anything, so I always stayed home with the babysitter. As we pulled up to William McKinley Elementary School I saw all of the kid in first grade through fifth grade enters the front of the building the kindergarteners enter through the side and had their own hall. Mommy parked the car and pulled me out of my booster seat and carried me to the door.

All around the room were different kids that I'm now going to school and their parents. It was crazy all these kids running around. It was scarier than being with my sibling; at least I know all of them. Here I know no one. I swished mommy closer to me. Mommy started rubbing my back. "Baby, what's wrong, you were fine in the car."

"Mommy I don't know anyone here, what if nobody likes me?"

"Oh, baby of course kids will like you and you will have your own friends in no time." Mommy reassured me. She gave me a kiss on the head and put me on the floor. A boy with dark brown curly hair came running over to me. He was wearing a red and white checkered button up shirt, a grey vest over it, with a grey bowtie and dark dress pants. "Looks like someone is about to make a friend."

I thought that he was so cute, adorable and I want to run my fingers through his curls. "Hi, I'm Blaine, what's your name."

"Kurt."

"That's such a pretty name, I'm gonna call you Kurtie." My new teacher Miss. Ogle started calling us in the circle rug in the middle of the class room. Blaine and I sat next to each other.

"Hi everyone, I'm your teacher Miss. Ogle and welcome to your first day of kindergarten. I want you all to go around the room and tell us your name and one fact about your family. Ok I'll start. My name is Miss. Ogle and I have two sons." I was sitting next to the teacher and she went the other way, so I'd be the last to talk, like always. My classmates were boring the only one I found interesting was this girl named Elody, she reminded me of my sisters Brittany and Rachel she had this sweet innocent look like Brittany, but she had confidence like Rachel. I want to be one of her friends. Finally we got to Blaine.

"Hi I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm an only child." Finally my turn.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Schester and I have twenty-eight brothers and sister, well thirty-four if you count my brother Matt's wife, Cooper's fiancée, Mercedes, Jesse, and Jeff boyfriend and Brittany's girlfriend." Everyone is staring at me. I don't know what I said wrong, but I wish I had Quinny or Jeff to hold me. Feeling most comfortable with Blaine I hide my head in his shoulder. I smile when I fell Blaine start rubbing my back.

"Wow, Kurt that's a huge family, do you like having that many brothers and sisters?" I look up and my teacher Miss. Ogle is smiling down at me.

"Of course I love all my brothers and sister. I wouldn't give them up for anything." I say it as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Brittany would as agree that this women wasn't very smart when it came to family.

"So today is the first day, so we are going to go out and play after you all get your cubbies and put your things away. Now I want you all to choose your own cubby and not fight over them. Blaine took my hand and led me down to the furthest cubbies in the room, all the way at the back wall. We took the last two cubbies. As we were putting our stuff away, the girl Elody before came running up to us.

"Hi my name is Elody Pillsbury, and we are now going to be friends, because I don't want to waste my time playing with the other thoughtless children. You two seem very caring and you're the type of friends I want and yes I know that you're Kurt and your Blaine. By the way Blaine that was very kind of you to comfort Kurt before." I was shocked, I've never meet someone so out spoken, now she definitely reminded me of Rachel, but she still had a very innocent look about her. She has straight auburn hair, with big brown eyes and a sweat smile.

"Wait is your mom Emma Pillsbury?" I asked I know mommy and daddy work with Emma Pillsbury; she is the guidance counselor William McKinley High School.

"Yes, she is my mom, why do you need to know?"

"Oh my mommy and daddy work with her."

"Oh, well I know that our parents work together, so we defiantly should be friends." Miss. Ogle then called us out to play on the playground. The three of us linked hands and ran for the tire swing. The swing was only big enough for two to sit in it, but because I'm the smallest, I sat on Blaine's lap so we all could fit. The rest of the afternoon, we swung and talked about our families. I promised them that they would have to come to my house to play. Mommy and daddy came and picked me up from school. I waved goodbye to Blaine and Elody as daddy carried me to the car.

"Baby boy, did you have a good first day of school?" Mommy had sat with me in the backseat, so she wouldn't have to turn around to talk to me.

"Yea, mommy I made two new friends. Blaine Anderson and Elody Pillsbury. They are really great can they come over one day to play?"

"Of course, baby boy, any of your friends are welcome. How about this tomorrow, when I pick you up from school, I talk to their parents and find a day where they can come over, how does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect mommy." That's when we arrived home; my brothers and sister were all waiting for me. They all started passing me around, so they all could talk to me about school. They all were like mommy and daddy with calling me the baby boy of the family and they all wanted to meet Elody and Blaine. From all the new things and excitement I fell asleep in Quinny's lap.

**I hope I did this chapter justice. I don't remember what kindergarten teaches, I not really going to have school as the main factor. YAY we finally have Blaine in the story. Review to let me know what you think :) **


	5. Colors

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of it, not glee or the character. They are not mine**

**Mistakes are mine.**

**This is mainly Kurt and Blaine, with Kurt's family and a lot of other glee kids. **

**Please, Please, Please review and let me know what you think. And thank you all for the reviews and favorites and alerts. :)**

The next morning I shot out of bed and ran down stairs. "Oh, looks like someone is in a rush to get to school." Sugar sang. "Well if it's a cute boy I totally understand, I mean that's the only reason I ever get excited for school." I blushed. "Oh, so there is a cute boy, does it happen to be Blaine?" I just blushed harder and walked away. "Fine ignore me, see if I care."

"Oh look even Kurt's got the sense to ignore you, Sugar. Don't you think that Kurt ended up with your brains considering they completely left you." Sebastian stated arguing with his sister.

"Hey I wouldn't be so quick to talk if I were you, because don't forget I am your twin." Sugar stuck her tongue out at Sebastian. Sebastian just rolled his eyes.

"Hey little man, ready for your second day of school, oh and be warned, mom is already planning on meeting your friends parents after school." Sebastian was always finding ways to annoy our sibling, but me. I think I'm the soft spot of the family at least that's what Brit says.

So getting away from the family I got ready to see Blaine and Elody again. Mommy drove me to school again. "Ok baby boy, I will pick you up after school and we will talk to Blaine and Elody's parents and set up a play date. And I can't wait to meet these little kids that are your friends I'm so proud of you baby."

"Why are you proud of me mommy?" I quested.

"Well baby, I'm proud of you for many reasons. One is that you get alone so well with your siblings and are so supportive of them. I'm proud because you went to school for the first time yesterday without giving me a problem and making friends already baby." Mommy was smiling at me though the rearview mirror.

"Mommy, what if I told you I had a crush on my new friend? Will you be mad?" Mommy gave me a smile.

"Well, baby I think you should wait a little bit to see how you feel. Now does this have something to do with a little boy with curly brown hair?" I blushed as we pulled into the parking lot of the school. Blaine and Elody were waiting for me in front of the door for the school. Mommy took me out of the booster seat and I ran for my friends. "Wait for me baby." Mommy came up to us. "Hi Blaine, Elody, I was just telling Kurt that I wanted to talk to your parents after school, if you kids would be nice and do that for me." Mommy smiled down at us.

"Of course Shelby." Elody pocked Blaine in the ribs. "Ow, that hurt." Blaine started pouting.

"Don't be rude Blaine, its Mrs. Schuester." Elody turned to my mommy. "I'm sorry about that Mrs. Schuester, and please don't be offended by Blaine over here." Elody had on a sugar sweat smile like my sisters have when they want something from mommy and daddy.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, you both can call me Shelby after all that is my name." Elody's face looked like she was going to say oh, but her face got stuck in that position. Blaine just stuck his tongue out at Elody. Mommy just was laughing.

"Ok bye mommy, see you later."

"Ok bye, baby." Mommy gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Blaine, Elody, and I walked hand in hand into the class and sat in the circle. Miss. Ogle told us that we would be learning about colors today. So we all sat in the circle and put names to colors, which was very easy. When Miss. Ogle let us out to play outside, the three of us went for the tire swing and again I sat on Blaine's lap. I really liked sitting there. Blaine had his arms around my waist. We talked about colors.

"Blaine what's your favorite color?" I asked I wanted to know, plus Jeffy always said that he and Nicky knew everything about each other. I want a boyfriend one day to love me the way Nicky loves Jeffy.

"My favorite color is pink, you want to know why?" Elody and I both nodded. "Well cuz if I could only see the world in one color it would be pink. Cuz it would be really funny. Cuz really mean people wouldn't seem so mean anymore."

"That sounds so pretty, a world where everything is pink." I agreed.

"No, it wouldn't it would be too pick and besides my favorite color is blue." Elody told us.

"Really, that's my favorite color too." I was happy to see someone else loved the color blue.

"That's amazing, what color blue, see mine depends on the day, that's why I love the color blue, so much there are so many shades of blue." Elody was becoming more like Rachel, with the talking all the time, but she was a lot less selfish, the Rachel.

"Oh, I guess that I haven't thought about the color of blue." We continued on the swing until our mommies got here. Elody's mommy got here first; they had to go straight home though. She said that she would talk to my mommy at work tomorrow to set up a play date. Soon my mommy and Blaine's mommy were here and ready to pick us up. As Blaine's mommy was about to leave, and my mommy stopped her.


	6. What's Gay?

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of it, not glee or the character. They are not mine**

**Mistakes are mine.**

**This is mainly Kurt and Blaine, with Kurt's family and a lot of other glee kids. **

**Please, Please, Please review and let me know what you think. And thank you all for the reviews and favorites and alerts. :)**

My mommy stopped Mrs. Anderson. "Hi Mrs. Anderson, I'm Shelby Schuester and this is my son Kurt." Mommy picked me up. "Your son Blaine and my son Kurt are friends and I wanted to talk to you and set-up a play date on a weekend, but not this weekend because it's my other sons Rory's birthday."

"Oh, hi Shelby, I'm Kathleen and it seems like you already know my son Blaine." Now Mrs. Anderson picked up Blaine. "And I would love to set-up a play date. "Blaine and I held each other's hands between our mommies. "Now are Kurt and Rory your only children?" Mrs. Anderson was so nice I liked her, also she look a lot like Blaine; which made me like her even more.

"No I have twenty-nine kids in total. Plus if you count my one sons wife, the other ones fiancée and the four that have boyfriends and girlfriend, plus my one son that is about to have a boyfriend, I have more like thirty-six kids." Mrs. Anderson's eyes bugged out and it was really, really funny.

"Oh my god, that's crazy, I only have Blaine and to me that's so much work I can't even imagine having anywhere near that many kids. I hope you don't mind me asking, but how old are you? "Mrs. Anderson seem to really like my mommy, at least I hoped she really liked my mommy, cuz that would mean I get to spend more time with Blaine.

"I don't mind, I'm forty-one."

"Wow and you have twenty-nine kids that's amazing, but how do you have that many?" Mrs. Anderson seemed to really want to know and so did Blaine. I was hoping it was because he liked me and wanted to know more about me and my family and was not thinking about how crazy my family is.

"I started having kids when I was seventeen and seven of my kids are adopted. Plus most of my pregnancies I had multiples." Mommy let me down and so did Blaine's mommy. So we both went to sit in the grass, well our mommies gave each other phone numbers and address and just to talk. Blaine took my hand again.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine was staring at me with big honey colored eyes.

"Yea?"

"What did your mommy mean, when she said about your one brother is about to get a boyfriend?" Blaine's eyes were so big and I just wanted to look into them all day.

"My one brother Dave, she was talking about is gay, that's what she meant." Blaine looked even more confused now.

"What does gay mean?"

"You don't know what gay means, well that's weird. It means when a boy likes other boys and when a girl likes other girls." Blaine still looked confused. "Ok so you know how your mommy and daddy are married and they love each other, well some boys love other boys like that and want to marry them and some girls love other girls and want to marry them. Do you get it now?"

"Yes, I do get it now. But I still have a question, so can I ask you it." I shake my head yes. "So if I like you and want to marry you some day, does that make my gay?" My heart started pumping faster.

"Yes it does Blaine."

"Ok that's good, but now the question is do you like me and want to marry me some day?" Blaine's eyes were so happy and bright.

"Of course Blaine I like you and want to marry you one day." I gave Blaine the biggest smile, which I could. I was so happy. Blaine just held my hand tighter.

"So does this mean were boyfriend, cuz I really want us to be?"

"Yes we can be boyfriends, but we need to learn everything about each other." I told him, cuz I want him to love me for everything I am and I want to love him for everything he is. "So when you come over for our first play date we will make a list of everything we need to know about each other." Blaine just nodded at me and pulled me into his lap, so I put my head on his shoulder. We just sat there until our mommies came and got us so we could go home.

Link Break

I just got finished with football practice and today is the day I'm going to tell Azimio that I have a crush on him. I decided on today because, Azimio doesn't know I'm gay. Plus I know mom is picking up Kurt today because she wants to meet Kurt's new friends. Kurt told me last night that he has a crush on his new friend Blaine, and I can't believe that we are related. One because how brave he is and that he knows who he is and know what he want, and he is only five years old, but I guess that's gonna happen when you have twenty-eight siblings.

Azimio comes out of the locker room and stops to talk to me. "Hey Z, what's up?" Z gives me a funny look because I never act like this.

"Not much man and are you ok?" Z raises an eyebrow at me. I feel so nervous, I know Z is cool with the whole being gay thing, cuz he is always around my gay siblings it the part about the crust that I'm nervous about.

"Actually, yea I'm okay, but I have to talk to you about something." Z nods his head to continue. "Ok so I'm gay." He looked like he was about to cut me off. "And I also want you to know that I like you and have a crush on you." I let out is such a small voice I'm not even sure that Z hears what I said, but by the look he gives me I know he heard me. It's not a mean look; it's just a shocked look.

"Listen man, I'm your best friend and I'm happy that you told me about being gay and your crush on me, but I can't say right now that we can be together in that way, man. Maybe one day, but I can't make any promises. I have to figure out myself first and figure out if I could ever be with a guy. I'm sorry man, but I need to think about if I can be with a guy." Z pats my shoulder and walks away. I can't believe that just happened. I feel crush so I walk home so I can crawl into my bed and be alone hopefully for a little bit of time. I know when Kurt sees me he will want to lay with me.

Link Break

Dinner tonight went as usual but I got to tell everyone about me having a boyfriend. Mommy was happy that Blaine and I were together; I knew that she and Mrs. Anderson were now friends and all of my sibling were happy and said now they really have to meet Blaine, well everyone but Rachel. "I don't think it's or normal for Kurt to have a boyfriend and I don't like this at all. I don't think its ok for us to let this happen, especially when he is only five."

"Rachel, darling I'm glad that you feel protective over your brother and his safety, but I have met Blaine and his mother, honey it's perfectly fine for Kurt to have a boyfriend, plus, they will always be at school or here when they hang out so there is nothing to worry about. Plus Mrs. Anderson and I are setting up a day so that they can come over and meet all of us." Mommy gave Rach, a look that said not to argue with her. Rach just look made and Harmony looked between being made like Rach, or being ok about my boyfriend like the rest of my family.

The only thing that was strange about dinner was that Dave was acting different tonight he didn't talk and he looked really, really sad and I hate seeing any one sad. He looked like he was about to cry, so tonight I'm sleeping in his bed with him.

Jeff was outside talking to Nicky and I asked David to stay out of our room, so I could talk to Dave. When I was finished and ready for bed, I walked into my room and saw that Dave was in his bed and was crying. My eyes started watering. I crawled onto his bed. "Davey what's wrong?" Dave turned around to me and just pulled me into a hug.

"Hey little man, why are you crying?"

"Cuz, you're upset and crying and I don't like it. Why are you crying?" I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I told Z today that I liked him and he told me that he can't be with me." I felt Dave's tear on my hair. I curled into him more, trying to bring him comfort.

"I'm sorry that he said he can't be with you, but you will be fine and if he can't be with you, well than your better than him and you can tell him I said that." I shake my head once. I feel him laugh. I look up and give him a smile.

"I'm glad you think that little man." I was glad to see him smiling. "Also don't worry about Rach and her going on about how you shouldn't have a boyfriend she is just jealous."

"Thanks and I'm sleeping in your bed tonight, now I'm tired so I'm going to sleep. With that we turned out the light and went to sleep.

**So I know I made Kurt and Blaine get together really fast, but I've said this once and I'll say it again THEY ARE NOT IN A MATURE RELATIONSHIP. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and like the friendship between Shelby and Kathleen. I hope so I have a plan with that friendship and in a future chapter we will meet Blaine's dad. Let me know what you think :) **


	7. First Kiss

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of it, not glee or the character. They are not mine**

**Mistakes are mine**

**Please, Please, Please review and let me know what you think. And thank you all for the reviews and favorites and alerts. :)**

I wake up and I find myself sleeping in Dave's bed. Then I remember our talk, and about my boyfriend Blaine. I jump out of bed and get ready waking all the boys up. "Wow what the rush squirt." Dave said groggy from the morning.

"I'm getting ready to see Blaine." I scream back over my shoulder. I hear my brothers laughing.

"Oh boy, moms gonna have her hands filled with this one."

"Jeff that is an understatement, moms had her hands filled since she was seventeen." I hear Davie lecture Jeff. They all start laughing again. I roll my eyes. I start running down stairs and ran right into daddy.

Daddy crouches down to me. "Hey buddy excited to see Blaine today?" Daddy asks.

"Of course daddy." Daddy smiles and gets up and walks away. I'm in a great mode and am jumping while waiting for Quinny to finish breakfast. I'm sitting on the couch putting on my shoes when Rachel comes up to me. "Hi Rach." I smile up at her.

"Ok cut the act Kurt I know that you are just trying to steal mom and dad's attention from me and it's not going to work. You see this whole boyfriend thing is sick and wrong. Boys shouldn't be with boys and especially not five year old boys. Kurt you need to leave him and never talk to him again." Rachel is giving me that I know better than you smile.

"Ok, I know that you're not talking to your baby brother like that." We turn and see Sugar standing over Rachel. "You spoiled brat, it's not all about you and your gigantic nose. So take your geomantic nose and your nasally voice and leave Kurt alone." I'm staring up at Sugar in amazement. She always talks to people like that, but only for her own enjoyment. I smile up at her as Rachel leave huffing and puffing.

"Thanks Sugar." She gives me a wink and walks away.

**Link Break**

Mommy pulls into school. On the way to school mommy kept apologizing about Rachel and how she is going to be punished. I'm not paying attention to that though. The only thing that is going to make me happy is to see Blaine. Mommy takes me out of my booster seat and I run into the school. I see Blaine and Elody already sitting in the circle. Blaine opens his arms for me and I go sit in his lap. I wave goodbye to mommy.

"Hi Kurt." Blaine leans his head on my shoulder.

"Hi Blaine." I lean back into Blaine.

"Ok, what happened? Why are you two acting like my mommy and daddy?" I blush and I feel Blaine kiss my cheek.

"Oh it's just that after you left yesterday Kurt and I became boyfriends." Blaine beams and I give a shy smile as I try to hide my face in Blaine's chest.

"Aw." I hear Elody say. I turn and smile at her. "You guys are so cute together, but hey now I'm going to be the third wheel and that's no fun." Elody frowns at us.

"Elody don't feel bad you are still our friend." I told her and it work when she smiled at us. She went to ask us a question, but Miss. Ogle cut her off and started teaching us about shapes. Every time Miss. Ogle introduce and new shape and showed us how to make them, I would feel Blaine make the shapes into my hand he was holding. Finally Miss. Ogle let us go play and we went right for the tire swing.

"Hey Elody what were you going to ask before class started?" I ask her.

"Oh, I was going to ask you two about your first kiss." I blush harder than I did before and Blaine just pulls me closer in his lap."

"We haven't had our first kiss." I say timidly.

"Well than do it." Elody gives us big eyes that are demanding us to kiss.

"Right now?" I feel uncomfortable with Elody staring at me.

"Yes sill right now, you need to have your first kiss." She uses a voice that clearly means duh.

"But first kisses are supposed to be special." I counter

"Yes and it will be if you kiss him now, you will look back on your first kiss with Blaine and remember this tire and me being way smarter than you. Now kiss your boyfriend." When had Elody become so pushy? I'm about to fight back when Blaine kisses me. It's light and sweet. Elody awe's in the background.

"Now you will forever and always thank me for your first kiss." Elody looks smug.

**Link Break**

I was walking to pick up Kurt from school. I found all the kids outside running and playing. I spot Kurt with Blaine and Elody in a tire swing. Kurt is sitting in Blaine's lap I take out my phone to take a picture and laugh at what seems to be an argument between Elody and Kurt. I'm about to take the picture of Kurt and Blaine, and just as I snap my camera I get the perfect shot of my sons first kiss. I start crying knowing that my baby boy is growing up already.


	8. Quinn and Rachel

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of it, not glee or the character. They are not mine**

**Mistakes are mine**

** So I'm doing this new thing that if you review I will give you a preview to the next chapter.**

Mommy picks me up from school and the entire car ride I keep giggling. "What's so funny back there baby boy."

"Oh, nothing mommy." I giggle again.

"Whatever you say baby boy." Soon we arrived home and I ran right into Quinny's room. There was Quinny and Rach, talking.

"Hey Kurt. How was your day at school?" I run to sit in Quinny's lap.

"It was amazing." I start giggling again.

"Oh, something good happened at school and I need to know Kurt" Rachel begged.

"Hey leave Kurt alone, he can tell us if he wants to, but if he doesn't then we can't make him." Quinny yells at Rachel.

I giggle. "Can you girls keep a secret." Both nod yes. "Blaine kissed me today." That sends me into another round of giggles.

"Of Kurt that's great." Rachel smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes nor did she sound very happy. I felt tear prick at my eyes as Rachel left.

"No crying. Rachel doesn't mean to hurt you. She's just upset that she can't get someone to kiss her and you can."

"Do you really think that?"

"No, I know that. Anyway now tell me all about your first kiss." Quinn squeals, so I tell her everything. "Oh, Kurt that's so great. I can't wait to meet this boy."

"I can't wait either; you are going to love him." That night we just stayed in Quinny's room talking about Blaine and playing with babies' dolls.

**Link Break **

Will and I were lying in bed and all of our children were also in their beds. Now if they were sleeping or not was the question. "Hey Will, I have to tell you something." Will rolls over to look at me.

"Yea and what is it that you have to tell me." Will smiles at me.

"Our baby boy, is not a baby boy anymore, he had his first kiss today."

"Shell, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't say anything because of all of our other kids and with them all wanting to meet Blaine already, that poor kid will be so scared when he meets all of us." Will and I both laugh.

"That's so true, but I still want to talk to our baby, Shell he's are last boy and it seems that he is growing up way to fast."

I sigh. "Will all of them grew up way to fast, but let's be thankful that we still have a little baby Beth." We kiss, but it's broken up by a cry on the baby monitor. "See Will I'm so thankful for our little baby Beth." I see Will roll his eyes.

**Review = Preview**


	9. Your Invited

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Thank you for anyone that has reviewed. By the way Shelby and Will are the same age. Same thing goes if you review I will give you a preview**

The next morning I wake up and am still so happy about my kiss with Blaine. I'm so happy that Rachel and Quinny will keep my secret. I walk down stairs and see that everyone is sitting at the table for breakfast and they are all staring at me. I run right into mommy's arms and hide my face in her neck. "Mommy why is everyone staring at me?"

"Well my baby boy I hate to say this, but you really shouldn't trust Rachel. We grounded her for telling everybody. Baby boy she told us all about your first kiss with Blaine." I feel tears start to form in my eyes. "Oh my baby boy." Mommy leans down and kisses my cheek that a tear slipped down.

"I wanted that to be our little secret. I just…" I let out a small sob and mommy hugs me closer.

"Oh honey we know that you wanted to keep that to yourself. Nobody is mad at you they all just really, really want to meet Blaine now." I look up at mommy and she is smiling down at me.

I turn myself so that I'm sitting in mommy's lap, but am facing the table. "Is that true?" I see all of my siblings nod yes.

"Kurt we all just want to meet the boy that you are dating." Rory, who was usually quiet, was the first to talk.

"Well Rory it's your birthday this weekend you can meet him next weekend." I explained to Rory, like mommy explained to Mrs. Anderson.

"Kurt, just cuz it's my birthday this weekend doesn't mean that you can't have Blaine come over and meet us."

"But I can't take away from your day."

"Yes Kurt actually bring Blaine so that I can meet him. That can be my birthday present from you." Rory was trying to have Blaine over so everyone can make fun of us together.

"No, Rory I already got your present." I cross my arms.

"Kurt, mom paid for the present and it would be so much easier to give her back the money and let us all meet Blaine. " I sigh know that, Rory won't stop till I bring Blaine over.

"Fine." I sigh. Mommy and daddy laugh. "Now can I go get ready for school." That set everyone in motion to continue getting ready for school that day.

Mommy drove me to school again. "Now baby boy while you and your siblings were getting ready for school we made a few phone calls to Cooper, Matt, and Jesse they all are coming down this weekend to meet Blaine. As well as for Rory's birthday. They all will get here for tomorrow while you're in school. Today I'm going to talk to Mrs. Anderson to see if she, Blaine, and Mr. Anderson will come over for dinner.

I feel really happy knowing that my entire family will get to meet Blaine at once. I just hope that they don't scare him. We get to my school and mommy picks me up out of my car seat and walks over to where Blaine is in his mommy's arms. Next to them is a really tall, skinny man with big shoulders. Blaine sees us first and starts to wave. Mrs. Anderson turns along with the man to look over at us. Mrs. Anderson waves along with Blaine and when we get over to them the man sticks out his hand for mommy to shake.

"Hi, you must be Mrs. Schester. I'm John Anderson." He is smiling brightly at us.

"Yes, hi John, call me Shelby and this is my son Kurt." Mommy lets me down and Mrs. Anderson does the same thing for Blaine. We go to each other and we hold hands. Mr. Anderson kneels down to our level.

"Well hi Kurt I'm John." He smiles and holds out his hand for me to shake.

"Hi, Mr. Anderson." I use my manners that mommy and daddy tell me to use with adults.

"Well Kurt now I'm very happy to see that you will be a good influence on Blaine. Blaine needs to learn better manner." That leaves me confused Blaine seems so well mannered around my mommy. I just nod remembering to ask Blaine about it. Mr. Anderson and mommy start talking and Blaine elbows me to show me that Miss. Ogle is calling all the kids in for class. Elody is waiting for us at the door.

"Hi, boys how is today." Elody is smiling with her teeth.

"Elody, you're missing is a tooth." Blaine gasps.

"Yes it fell out last night and the tooth fairy gave me a dollar." Elody keeps smiling wide, that it looks like it will start hurting her cheeks.

"Wow a dollar, I want to lose a tooth now." I pout.

"No Kurt, I love your smile." Blaine pulls me into a hug.

"Thank you Blaine." We smile at each other and we hear Elody sigh.

"Why do you have to be so cute about being together?" She sounds like Rachel, over dramic, but she is smiling at us.

"What do you mean Elody? Blaine and I aren't trying to be cute." This day is just confusing.

"Oh I know Kurt, it's just you two are so adorable with each other and like how you don't even try to be cute, you just act out what is natural to you." Elody says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well thanks El." Blaine cut in.

"El, hmm I like it." Elody was even happier if that's possible.

I turn to Blaine. "Can we now go inside before we get yelled at?" Blaine smiles and squeezes my hand as we go inside our classroom. We join the circle like all of the other kids. Today we don't get to go outside because we are going over everything we learned this week. Miss. Ogle tells us that Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday we learn new things, Thursday we go over what we learned and Friday we just play outside. I don't like that we have to stay and work all day in class, but I happy that tomorrow Blaine, Elody and I will be able to play all day tomorrow.

We sit at a table, me between Elody and Blaine, with Mrs. Ogle at the head of the table holding up flash cards with numbers and colors having us all say out loud what they were. She told us next week that we will be learning how to right out lower and capital letters. At least we will start to learn something that I don't already know. They day was long and boring, but Blaine holding my hand kept me happy.

Finally it's the end of the day. Mommy comes in talking to Mrs. Pillsbury. "Mommy." Elody skips over to her mommy. Mrs. Pillsbury picks up Elody and smiles at Blaine and I and starts walking over to us with my mommy.

"Hi, Kurt." She smiles at me and then turns to Blaine. "Hi you must be Blaine; Elody tells me so much about you and Kurt." She turns back to me. "Your mommy invited Elody and I over to your house for dinner tomorrow night." Out of the corner of my eye I see Blaine pout.

"Kurt how come I wasn't invited to your house for dinner?" Blaine looks so sad and it makes me sad, but I also want to take that sadness away. I hear my mommy laugh.

"Oh Blaine sweetheart, I invited you and your parents over for dinner tomorrow night, this morning." Mommy pulls Blaine into a hug like she does with me when I'm sad.

"Hey mommy what about me?" She laughs and pulls me into the hug as well. We hear someone say aw behind us. Mommy turns in time for us to have our picture taken by Mrs. Anderson.

"Get used to that my mommy never stops taking pictures." Blaine whispers into my ear, his breath tickling my ear. I giggle.

"Oh now you two have plenty of time for that tomorrow. Blaine we need to get home so I can cook your father dinner." Blaine kisses my on the cheek just before his mommy pulls him out of my mommy's arms. Mrs. Anderson wave behind her as she left. Mrs. Pillsbury following after Mrs. Anderson.

Mommy turns to my. I sigh and let my head fall onto her shoulder. I didn't relive that after all the work we did today, that it would take so much energy. "Oh baby boy are you tired?" I nod sleepily agent her should. "Well than let's get you home, shower, feed and tucked into bed." Mommy kisses my head as we walk to the car.

**Review = Preview**


	10. Let's be friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**I met Chris Colfer! And I think I died! I still don't believe I've met him, but I did and I talked to him and he signed my copy of his book! It was unreal!1**

The next morning I wake up in my bed. I don't remember anything after we got into the car. I must have fallen asleep on the way home. Mommy must have given me a bath when I was asleep. Mommy is known for doing that with all of my brothers and sister when they were a little. I feel a dip in the bed leaning towards the middle. I turn over and see Dave sleeping in my bed. He has tears stains on his cheeks. I roll over into his chest and snuggle into him.

I hear him whimper and see Dave slowly start to open his eyes. I try to be as nice as possible because of his crying. "Hi Dave." I smile at him. It looks like he is trying to smile but it only makes Dave start crying again. I hug him as best as I can, but it's hard when I'm so much smaller than him and will us lying down.

"Dave don't cry you're going to make me cry." I'm the easiest in the family to cry, when one of my siblings cry I cry too. Tears start to fall from Dave's eyes and I feel them start to fall from mine as well.

"I sorry Kurt I don't want you to cry, but." Dave sobs, not being able to finish his sentence. That makes my tears come harder.

"Want me to get mommy?" I ask wanting to make Dave feel better.

"No Kurt just stay." Dave pulls me closer and holds me tighter. I curl into Dave. "Never grow up." I cry even harder, because even though Puck won't admit it he loves Taylor Swift and that's one song that everyone cries at. They always sing it to me and it always has everyone in tears. I don't fully understand the song.

"Like the song?" I get the tiniest smile.

"You know everybody in this family wants you to stay little, like how you are now." I pout.

"I don't want to stay little; I want to be big like you."

"Kurt I know you think that, we all did when we were little, but being big isn't fun."

"Why not." You get your heart broken and you see bad things in the world. It's not always a safe and happy place. I frown. "Dave I'm sorry that your heart broke. How can I fix it?"

"I told you just by being here is helping." Dave kisses the top of my head. "Just have fun being young and being with Blaine." I beam at the mention of Blaine. We hear our door opening, but ignore it because we are used to our roommates coming in and out.

"Dave." We turn to see Dave's best friend Z standing in the door way. Tears well up back into Dave's eyes.

"You made Dave upset and now I'm mad at you." I yell at Z.

"I know I made Dave upset and I'm mad at myself too." Z tells me "Now I know this is not what you want to do, but I would like to speak with your brother." Z is to nice to tell me that he wants to speak alone, but all of my siblings have never said it so I know when I'm welcomed and when I'm not. I kiss Dave's cheek and get my stuff to get ready for school.

**GLEE**

I turn over so that I'm not facing Z. "I'm sorry Dave." Z tries to get my attention. "I know that it doesn't help right now, but I didn't mean to hurt you. You know I don't care that you are gay. I wasn't prepared for you also to say that you like me. I hate that it's making you upset, but I just don't know how to feel." I feel him sit on Kurt's bed "Please talk to me."

I sigh and turn over. "What do you want me to say? I told you how I feel and you broke my heart. I don't want to talk to you right now." I turn back on my side.

"I know and I don't know how many times I'm going to have to apologies', but I just don't feel the same way."

"I know, can you please leave?"

"Your mom invited me to dinner tonight, but I don't have to come."

I turn over. "I know right now things aren't great between us, but we are meeting Kurt's new friend Elody and his boyfriend." I take deep breaths to calm myself.

"Wait your five year old brother has a boyfriend and your parents are ok with this?" Z looks so confused.

"Yea, mom is excited. She has met Blaine and his parents. She says that they are adorable together and he still is her baby boy and nothing bad is going to happen." Z snorts. "She saw them have their first kiss and she said it's one of the cutest things ever."

"Wow that's crazy. I know you won't want to hear this, but can I meet him. I want to make sure that Blaine won't hurt Kurt."

"Wow you sound like all of us. You're like an older brother to him, you know."

"Yea well he is like a younger brother to me."

"Then come over for dinner."

"Are you going to be ok if I do?"

"Yea you're not that cute anyway. I will get over you." I get out of bed. "Now get out of my room so I can ready for school."

"Whatever man." He gets over to my door and turns back to me. "Oh and you know I'm so cute all the girls want me." He shuts the door.

"In your dreams." I shout at the door and hear Z's laugh from the hall.

**Review = Preview **


	11. Family Dinner

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Today at school was so much fun. Blaine, Elody, and I got to play outside all day. We sat in our swing and played tag. Along with soccer with the other kids, but we weren't very good at it. All day though I worry about Dave and how sad he is. I hope by tonight he is better. I know that Z made him upset and that makes me mad at Z. I hope that they make up by tonight; Z is like another one of my brothers.

Mommy picks me up from school. I wish that we can bring Blaine with us, but she tells me that his parents will bring him later. Just like Elody is going to be brought by her mommy and daddy. Mommy said that for dinner tonight she and the girls are going to make lasagna. I asked to help, but she told me that I could help make dessert after dinner is in the oven. We are going to make cupcakes. It's a good thing that we have two ovens in the house.

When we get home all of my siblings are working around the house to make it clean, which is a good thing, because with all of us the house gets mess without us even trying to.

"Hey squirt you better be happy that I'm helping to clean this pig pen for you and your boyfriend." I blush at what Santana says. Brittany is following right behind her.

"Kurt does your boyfriend like Unicorns?" Brittany asks looking lost in thought.

"I don't think so Brittany." Brittany's face drops with sadness.

"I wanted to give him one of my baby unicorns that I named Kurt for him." I smile at my big sister.

"I'm sure he will love it then Brittany." This makes her smile again and she starts running away most likely to her room. Santana takes off after her, the two never far away from each other. I look around the room and see that everything is taken care of down here, so I go upstairs to my room.

When I get upstairs to my room and walk in and I stop walking and look around the room. Nick and Jeff are on Jeff's bed that faces Dave's bed. On Dave's bed he and Z are sitting there but they are all looking at each other and they seem to be tense. I look over at Nicky and Jeff and they know have smiles on their faces that scare me. "Hey little man." Nick jumps up and walks over and picks me up. Right now I don't want to be held, but I don't say anything. Nick carries me out of the room and Jeff follows us out.

Even once we are out of the room and down stairs Nick finally puts me down. "Thanks little man for getting us out of there." Nick ruffles my hair and I give him my best mean look, but Nick laughs at me. "Oh little man you are so much like Jeff." I roll my eyes because everyone is always telling me how much of one sibling I'm like and I never get the same sibling so I can't be that much like them.

I run back to the stairs I want to be in my room and it looked like Dave needed to be comforted. I'm run up a few stairs, but I feel an arm around my wait pulling me back down the stairs. I look up and see daddy. "Hey buddy I don't think that you should go into your room right now. You need to leave Dave and Z for right now." Daddy gives me a smile.

"But daddy Dave looked sad, and I just want to see him happy." Daddy chuckles and pulls me more into his arms and walks over to the couch and sits me in his lap.

"You know Kurt that's a great thing that you want to help everyone, but sometimes people need to do things on their own and then if they want someone to help them they will come to you."

"But Dave came to me last night." I explain.

"Yes but even then you need to know that you still need to give people space and even if they want your help you can't be with them twenty-four/seven even if you want to." Daddy gives me a kiss on my forehead. "Now mommy is looking for a helper to make cupcakes. Are you up for that?"

"Yes!" Daddy laughs

"Ok well I think mommy is even waiting with an apron for you." I jump out of daddy lap and he keeps laughing. I run into the kitchen and I see mommy and Quinny waiting for me.

"Hey just the boy we were looking for." Mommy says as she comes and puts the apron on me. It's mommy's blue one that she always wears when she bakes. I smile a huge smile up at mommy. Mommy puts on Daddy's cooking apron that is brown. "There now were ready to make cupcakes. Quinny picked up your favorite." I clap my hands and jump up and down because we are having vanilla cupcakes. With so many of us we don't get to have dessert too often because it's too much work to make sure we all of dessert.

Quinny just stays back and watches. Mommy lifts me up on the counter to make it easier; I'm too short to reach the top on the counter. Mommy lets me do everything, but crack the eggs. When we are done mommy puts the batter into the cupcake holds and puts them in the oven.

"Mommy can I lick the specula?"

"Sorry baby, but you know the rules. Nobody gets to lick them because we don't have enough to go around for everyone." I sigh, but I know that was going to be my answer. I hear Quinny laughing at this. She holds her arms open for me to come sit in her lap. Mommy puts me down on the floor. I run into Quinny's arms.

"Hey don't feel bad none of us were able to have a taste. I think the only person that ever did was Cooper and that was before the rest of us were born."

"No fair why did Cooper get to do all that cool stuff."

"That was when we only had him baby." Mommy comes over to us. "Besides he may have never admitted to it, but he loves you all so much that he didn't care about all the things that changed." I see Quinny roll her eyes.

Finn comes into the kitchen screaming for mommy. "Mom."

"Finn calm down I'm right here."

"Oh sorry mom, but I just wanted you to know that Rebecca and I are back together and she will be coming over for dinner." Finn tries to run out, but mommy calls him back.

"Finn this has to stop, this on again off again, and did you remember that we are already had plans with bringing Kurt's boyfriend over." Finn gives mommy a strange look.

"Oh that was tonight."

"Yes Finn that's tonight."

"Oh but I already told her that she can come over and it wouldn't be a problem."

"Finn you should never tell someone that unless you know for sure that people can come over. I'm not going to tell you that she can't come over, but you and your father are going to talk about this. You know that we don't like Rebecca, but we love you so we suck it up, but Finn you really need to figure things out with her. We don't want to see this back and forth happening again. Plus the more you keep doing this the less people are going to feel sorry for you when you break up and then you start to look like a liar."

"But mom you know I'm not."

"Yes and I know and so does the rest of the family, but Finn there does come a point when people won't believe you. I don't want to see that happen." Finn sighs. "Finn I know you don't want to hear this, but you have to see that you need to figure out if you want her or not."

"K mom." Finn says as he runs out of the room.

"One of these days he is going to learn, but I'm afraid that it's going to be the hard way." Mommy says as she walks out of the room, but not before kissing my forehead and saying thank you for being such a good helper.

"Quinny where's mommy going?" I look up at my older sister.

"Kurt she is most likely going to talk to daddy about Finn and Rebecca." Quinny starts petting my hair and I lay my head on her shoulder.

"Quinny I don't like her."

"I don't either and neither does mommy or daddy, but they don't say that he can't see her because then Finn would get mad at them."

"I still don't like her she acts like she is better than us."

"Well Kurt sometimes people think that they are better than us but there not. Remember the best of people are the ones that are honest, brave, and have a big heat, but mostly they treat everyone the same no matter what."

"But what about people that kill other people they scare me, but we still have to treat them the same as well?"

"Kurt unless they are dangerous we treat everybody the same."

"Ok I will remember that. Now I have to go fix my hair since you and Nick ruined it." Quinny laughs. I kiss her on the cheek and then jump out of her lap so I can fix my hair. I run upstairs and into my bedroom this time Dave and Z aren't here. Nicky is lying on Jeff's bed and Jeff is doing his hair in the mirror in our room.

I decide that I'm going to ask Jeff to do my hair when he is done with his. I go over and lay next to Nicky and he pulls me into his arms. I just lay with Nicky and I leave my head on his shoulder. We just watch Jeff do his hair. "Ok now it's perfect." Jeff turns around and shows us to see what we think.

"It's perfect just like always and now can you do my hair?" Jeff and Nicky start laughing.

"Of course come over hear." I jump to the end of the bed so Jeff can do my hair. Jeff sits behind me to do my hair and I know he will do my hair perfect. Once Jeff is done I push him and Nicky out of the room so I can change into a nicer outfit. When I'm done getting ready, I open my bedroom door and see Nick and Jeff still at the door.

"So nice of you to let us back in." Jeff rolls his eyes and goes to ruffle my hair, but I duck underneath him and run away. I hear the two of them laugh but when I hear the doorbell I run down the rest of the stairs almost tripping on Beth's pacifier. I pick it up; mommy and daddy are probably looking for this. I make down stairs.

I thought it was going to be Blaine, but its Elody and her mommy and daddy. Our daddies and mommies seem to know each other already, but I know that my mommy and daddy work with Elody's mommy. Elody comes running over to me. "Hey where's Blaine?" Elody is looking over my shoulder.

"Oh thanks it's nice to see you too." I roll my eyes at her.

"Well hi I know you're here, but I don't know if Blaine is here."

"No he is not here." I look out the door and I see Cooper, Jen, Matt, Lorraine, Jesse, and Trevor. It has only been a few weeks ago that I saw them and usually there is more of a time gap, so I'm really happy to see them here. When they see me in the door my oldest brothers come rushing up to me and pull me into their arms. All three of them trying to hold me at once. So Cooper as always got me first and looked me over and then kisses my forehead and says they can't wait to meet Blaine and the same thing happens with Matt and Jesse. Trevor still not one-hundred percent used to our family just waves hi, but Lorraine and Jen also come over and kiss my forehead. They walk into the living room where mommy and daddy are.

I'm about to turn back to Elody, but I see another car pull up to our house and I see Blaine jumping out of the car. The next thing I know Blaine is throwing himself into my arms so hard that we fall on the floor. Blaine starts giggling. "I'm sorry I didn't want to end up on the floor, but I'm so happy to see you." Now I start giggling.

"Hey no fair." We look up and see Elody with her arms across her chest and a pout on her lips. Blaine stands up and pulls me up. Blaine walks over and hugs Elody. This makes her smile. When Elody hugs back and pulls away that's when Blaine comes back over to me and gives me a real hug.

When Blaine lets me go I take his hand and then I walk over to Elody and take her hand so she doesn't feel left out. I know what it feels like and it's not something I like so other people must not like it either. Elody gives me a huge smile when I take her hand. "Are you guys ready to meet all of my family members?"

"Yes!" They both shout at the same time.

"Well I'm glad you are, but I'm not."

"Oh don't worry everything will be fine." Blaine leans over and kisses me cheek, and then I do the same for Blaine.

"No fair I want a boyfriend." We hear laughter from above our heads. We look up and see Elody's daddy standing there. He bends down and picks up Elody.

"Well sweetie, you are too young for a boyfriend." Elody pouts.

"Kurt and Blaine our boyfriend."

"Yes I know this and that's between there mommy's and daddy's, and your mommy would not like it if you had a boyfriend. Can you imagine how mommy would get?" Her daddy asks.

"Yes and then she would clean the entire house about four times with a tooth brush." They both laugh, but I don't see what's so funny.

"Dinner is ready!" I hear Finn shout. I know its Finn, because he does this every night. He watches in the kitchen with mommy, to know when the food is done. I swear that he only thinks about food. Almost every time he says something it's about food.

"That's Finn he always know when food is ready to be eaten because that is what he talks about most of the time." Blaine giggles and I smile at him, holding his hand tighter. I drag Blaine into the dining room. The dining room is huge without furniture and people, but it fits our whole family perfectly, but having all these extra people, not so much.

I see mommy and daddy trying to find space for everyone, it seems like they remember everything else for tonight, but how were we all going to fit in the dining room.

In the end we did find a way for us to all fit. Mommy and daddy sit next to each other mommy holding Beth. Blaine's mommy and daddy sitting on the right side on mommy. Elody's mommy and daddy sitting on the left side of daddy. Elody is sitting in her daddy's lap. Blaine and I are sharing the chair next to them. Everybody else just falls into whatever seat they can get. We didn't have enough chairs for everyone so just like Blaine and I others shared seats. Lorraine is sitting in Matt's lap; Mercedes is sitting in her boyfriend Shane's lap and just like them Brittany is sitting in Santana's lap and Jeff is sitting in Nick's lap. Finn's girlfriend Rebecca is sitting in his lap and just keeps staring at him. I don't like her she is always being too nice to everyone. Tina and Stacy are sitting together in a chair because they both fit from being so small and the same thing for Mike and Stevie along with Sugar and Rory. My favorite though is that Rachel and Harmony are sharing a seat, Rachel looks annoyed while Harmony looks so uncomfortable being that close to Rachel, which is uncommon because Harmony looks up to Rachel more than anyone. They both are trying to make it work because mommy and daddy told everyone that they must be on their best behavior.

Mommy helped everyone get food; she left everything in the kitchen to make things easier at the table, most of the time we just leave it on the table. At first things are quick which is very strange in our house. I lean over to Blaine, "most of the time you can't even think with everything being so loud. That seemed to make everyone laugh, which made everyone start talking to each other.

It starts to get really loud because everyone is having their own conversations with other people and are trying to be louder than everyone else; it's just a blend of loud voices. Unsurprisingly though we can hear Rachel's and Harmony's voices above everyone else's. I look over at Blaine and he has a face that looks slightly scared. I laugh at him and squeeze his hand. "I told you that it gets hard to think with all of these people talking!" I just about shout at him.

"This makes me very happy that I'm an only child."

"Yea well you better get used to the noise if you are going to be around my family."

"Well maybe I will for you." I give him a kiss on his cheek for being so sweet.

We look over at Elody to see why she is not yelling at us for not including her, but when we look over at her we see that her mommy is hold her while she is trying to clean her face while she is eating. Elody's mommy is strange.

I we have to shout to get Elody's attention and when she does her mommy only shift her over to her daddy and then she still is trying to clean up Elody while she tries to talk to us, which doesn't work to well. Soon Elody stops fighting her mommy and stops trying to talk, I feel bad for her.

I finally start to feel tired and I drop my head on Blaine's shoulder and he just squeezes my hand we still haven't let go of each other hands. I hear everyone stop talking and then I hear a long aww from everyone, I look around and see that they are staring at Blaine and I and the aww was towards up and I feel heat on my face, from being embarrassed. I see Lorraine and Matt because they are sitting across from me and see tears stare to form in Lorraine's eyes.

"Lorraine what's wrong?" I ask and that seems to make everyone turn their attention from Blaine and I to Matt and Lorraine, matt starts rubbing her back.

"Oh don't worry about me Kurt." She smiles at me. Matt whispers something in her ear. "Well Matt and I have something we want to say." She takes a deep breath and seems to be only focuses on me. "Well remember last time have we said that we wanted to have a baby, well now we are actually are having that baby!" Lorraine shouts at the end not being able to stop her excitement.

"So now I'm going to be an uncle!" I hear everyone laughs at me and by now I'm used to it.

"Yes Kurt you're going to be an uncle!" She gets off Matt's lap and walks over to me and picks me up. "I know that your niece or nephew is going to love you." I hug her tighter around her neck.

"Thanks Lorraine I know that you and Matt are going to be amazing parents." I see more tears in her eyes reminding me of how mommy was when Beth was still in her belly." She gives me a kiss on my cheek and then puts me back next to Blaine.

"Well Blaine now you really need to get used to all this noise because there is going to be another person to make noise." Blaine just shrugs and everyone goes back to talking like before. I just let my head fall on Blaine's shoulder and think about how I'm going to be an uncle. My eyes start to shut and then I feel Blaine's head lay on top of mine.

"Well it looks like we two sleepy little boys." I open my eyes to see mommy and daddy smiling at me. "I think it's time to start wrapping things up. Kurt and I made cupcakes and everyone needs to take their share of dessert home."

Everyone around us starts to get up and mommy and some of the others start to clean up the table. I see daddy and Blaine's daddy start to come over towards us and they pull us apart. As soon as I'm pulled away from Blaine I reach out for him just as he reaches out for me. I hear my daddy laugh.

"Hey none of that you will get to see Blaine on Monday at school." Daddy kisses my forehead, but I still reach out for Blaine.

"Daddy that's too long." I complain.

"None of that you to." Blaine's daddy is frowning at us.

"Plus I think the two of you are tired and from the fact that you were both about to fall asleep at the dinner table. Now we are going to let Blaine and his family go home and then we are going to get you ready for bed." I want to tell daddy no, but I know that means no cupcake for me and I really want one.

"Hey wait before you go Blaine I have something for you!" Brittany comes running over towards us, holding something behind her back and then I remember how she wanted to give him a unicorn. "I know its small, but I want you to have this." She pulls the unicorn from behind her back. "I named it Kurt for you!" Brittany has a hopeful smile on her face. I look over at Blaine and he is giving Brittany a huge smile and I can tell that it's making her happier.

"Thank you Brittany, I love it. It's my new stuff animal I will sleep with." Brittany runs over and hugs him, not caring that his daddy is still holding him

Soon everyone leaves and I'm getting ready for bed. Mommy and Daddy tuck me in tonight, most of the time it's one of my brothers that I share the room with, but tonight they wanted to do it. Mommy and daddy don't usually come upstairs.

"Did you have fun with Blaine to night buddy?" Daddy asks as I lay down and mommy pulls the covers over me.

"Yea I love having Blaine around" I smile brightly up at them and I see mommy return the smile just as big as mine, I also see daddy return the smile but it's not as big as mommy's and mine.

"Well were glad that you have someone you love being around. I also having a feeling that we are going to be seeing a lot of Blaine around here, am I right?" Mommy raises an eyebrow.

"Of course mommy I want to spend all of my time with him!" I almost jump out of bed.

"Hey calm down baby boy, it's time for bed now, and remember not to leave your family behind while your spending so much time with Blaine." Mommy leans down to kiss my head, meaning that now I have to close my eyes and sleep.

"Don't worry mommy I would never forget to spend time with you and the family." I start to close my eyes and start to drift off.

"Well were glad baby boy." I turn away from mommy and daddy and then the lights go out and I hear the door close.

**Glee**

Later on in the middle on the night I feel someone claw into my bed with me. I roll over and see Dave there, we leave a night light on in the room for me and in the dim light I see tears going down Dave's cheeks. I'm too tired to help so I hold his hand and go back to sleep.

**Review = Preview**


End file.
